The New Teacher Looks Familiar!
by krazyfan1
Summary: Aria and Ezra, taking place five years later. This is a sequel to The New Student.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel for The new student. Some of you asked and well, it was always a plan to make one. **

**Aria's POV:**

Over the course of four years, Aria Montgomery has been working on getting her degree in English lit. And now, at the age of 24 She has finally landed her first teaching job in the states of, Pennsylvania. Rosewood, Pennsylvania to be exact.

She remembers going through a student exchange program, when she was 17 and having met someone she thought that she would never lose contact with. But she was the one that pushed him away, Aria was the one that never returned any phone calls, emails, or even text messages regarding him. And for good reason, so that's what she thought.

Aria and Spencer, found coverage in each other. Spencer, was the only one out of all the people she made friends with that she would talk too. Emily, was on special occasions and Hanna, was a different story. Whenever Aria, would talk to her it was mostly about getting Hanna something from Russia.

Aria attended the University of Moscow, while she was attending there. She majored in English and Art.

"So, your picking me up tomorrow right?" Aria, asked over the phone as she packed up the last of her stuff.

"Yes, Aria relax. I will be at the airport, you know me. I'm always on time." Spencer, giggled and let out a sigh after. "I can't wait to get you back here,"

Smiling Aria, zipped up her bag and looked around the room. "I know, it's like-"

"A dream?" Spencer finished off for her, "But you do know, Ezra is teaching here too right?"

Aria sighed, "Yes, you told me this only every time we talked."

"He asked about you again." Spencer told her, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because, I had already broken his heart!" Aria replied walking over to the fridge and talking out her sandwich she made earlier. "What am I supposed to do if we run into each other?"

Spencer laughed, "Tell him the truth, what else is there?"

Their conversation went on for another few minutes, before Spencer had to start her shift at the Rosewood general Hospital.

* * *

Aria's Flight had just landed and she was waiting in baggage claim when she felt six pairs of arms wrapped around her in each and every direction.

"I can't believe your back." Hanna, squealed,

"Hey, guys." Aria, laughed. "I thought you were going to wait for my phone call?" She questioned Spencer,

"What, no hello for me?" Emily, pouted.

"I missed you too Em, but aren't you supposed to be in China or something?"

Emily, shook her head, " I got a teaching job instead. I work as the head coach for the woman swimming team at the high school." She clapped,

"How does it feel?"

Emily giggled, "Great. I loved High School and now-"

"Enough," Spencer rolled her eyes, "What about me?" She opened her arms and pulled Aria in for a single hug, "I have missed you so much."

The four of them spent another half hour waiting on bags, when finally they all had filed into the car. Spencer, drove them to Aria's new apartment that was in the same building as Emily. It amazes Aria, that Spencer was able to get her an apartment, on such sort notice.

"So what do you think?" Hanna, asked when they placed all four suit cases on the ground next to the door.

"It's beautiful, Thank you. All of you," She smiled. Spencer was able to get the last apartment available. It's a new apartment complex, and from what Emily was telling her. She was on the waiting list for a year before even getting her apartment.

It was a two bedroom apartment, with a small view of the park. Perfect for people watching, something that Aria liked to do ever since she started working on her books. Even though she never published anything, she still had high hopes of doing so someday.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Had helped Aria, unpack a little. It was a long flight and all Aria wanted to do was sleep, Spencer had given Aria a bed as a welcome back gift and Hanna and Emily pitched in for some furniture, Such as. A couch a T.V. and a micorwave. The apartment had already come with an Ice-box and a small stove.

As the night winded down, Aria made her necessary phone calls. Her grandmother made her promise that she was going to call as soon as she had gotten settled.

* * *

The next morning had brought Aria new joy. It was nine o'clock when she had woken up in with the brightly lit-sun, pipping through her window. That was the one thing Aria needed, curtains.

Groaning she got off her new bed, and walked over to the bathroom. She had ran the shower and gotten ready for the day. It was a brand new semester and she was ready to get right in. First, she needed to get an agenda for the year ready. Although Aria had her lesson plans mapped out, she always new that there were room for change.

After getting ready she met Spencer at the local grille, before going over to the book store. Once inside, they were met with the sweet smile of old leather bound books. Aria, plastered a smile on her face.

"Like old times huh?" Spencer chuckled out, "How was your first night?"

Aria, sighed picking up a book on poetry, "It was quiet. I miss him, " She stated, picking up another poetry at the same time.

"You should talk to Ezra, you know he will be working at the same school?" Spencer stated once again.

"When are you going to stop?" Aria spat, "I heard enough of Ezra, this and Ezra, that."

Spencer nodded, "I'm sorry. But I just think he has a right to know that your back in town and-"

"Stop." Aria turned around and glared at Spencer, "If I see him I will tell him,"

"Well, now is a good time because he just walked in." Spencer smirked.

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

Over the last few years, Ezra has done nothing but focused on his studies. He attended Hollis College with his best friends. Even thought Caleb at managed to get into MIT with his abilities to hack into any web sight know to internet, they gave him a full ride.

Ezra, never knew what he did wrong with Aria. How can Hanna and Caleb, make a long distance relationship last, and he couldn't even get Aria to answer one of his phone calls.

Over the years, Aria had at least tried to get a hold of Aria. When finally, her number and email had changed. He even cornered her uncle at Hollis trying to find some sort of information regarding her. But he wouldn't give up and info, and than there was Spencer. Spencer and her constant, sneaking around whenever she had gotten a phone call or text.

Waking up this morning, he let the sun that was shinning through his window blind him a little. Even though he hated it, he knew it was the only way for him to get out of bed.

Finally, giving up of just laying there. He had gotten ready for his day and met up with some of his college buddies for a late breakfast. He has spent an hour there, talking about current events and than headed over to the Book store. Ezra, had gotten a job at the local High School, but little did he know. Aria, would be working right along side with him.

Walking into that book store was supposed to be his get away. Ever since Aria, had left. Ezra walked into that book store at least three times this week, thinking if one day he would see Aria, standing before him. But waking up this morning he would have never imagine that day was today.

"Ezra," Aria, breathe out and looked at Spencer, "How are you?"

The question had ran through his brain but no words were forming. Ezra, stood there dumbstruck as to a beautiful woman that he once knew was standing before him.

"Okay, this is awkward" Spencer, mumbled. "Maybe we should leave," Spencer, tugged on Aria's arm as the two of them stared at each other.

"Aria," Ezra, finally finding his voice said," What are you doing here?"

Aria, shrugged. "It's a book store," She joked, but Ezra wasn't having any of it. He wanted to know why, all the promises they had made together, were broken.

"You left?" He looked at her confused, Aria nodded, "I had gotten nothing from you."

"I know," Aria looked at the book in her hands, and started to read the back. She looked back up at Ezra, who was looking at the book in her hands, "Is this you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I want to know what happen? I have spent years thinking about you?" Hurt was caught in his voice, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I can't do this right now. I have to go!" Aria, stated placing the book down on the table and picked up her ringing phone. She walked out the door and Spencer turned to Ezra, with an apologetic smile.

"You knew she was coming and you said nothing," Ezra, yelled and got a deep glare from the clerk, "How could you do this to me?"

"I couldn't tell you, I promised Aria. Just wait till she talks to you, you'll understand." She patted his shoulder before walking out.

That following afternoon, Ezra was upset and pulling him self away from the group. Over the years they were talking with Aria, the one person that He was trying to get a hold of and they have said nothing to Him. Every time He brought up Aria's name, they would just change the subject or tell Him to move on. No where down the line did they once tell Him, that Aria was returning.

It a quarter till six and Rosewood High School is giving a banquet dinner. Nothing really formal so we didn't have to dress up for it. They just wanted to welcome the six new teachers that will be working here this coming school year.

"So how are you Ezra?" Emily, asked

Ezra scoffed and turned in the opposite direction, facing his back toward her. "What's wrong?" Emily, tried again.

"Like you don't know?" He may be acting a little childish, but that's exactly how he felt. He felt as if he was 8 again and no one would tell him anything.

"I really don't," Emily placed a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me, were best friends,"

"Then why didn't you tell me Aria was back?" Ezra, hissed in a lower voice, "Why did I run into her at a book store? How long have you girls been talking with her?" His questions were honest and it came out of his mouth like word vomit.

Emily a little taken back, looked at him with wide eyes, "When?"

"Yesterday," He titled his head, "Why didn't you guys, just tell me."

Emily, opened her mouth to say something but Aria had beat her to it, "Because I told them not too." Ezra, spun on his heel and looked Aria in the eyes. Standing at 5'2" tall was a beautiful angel in Ezra's eyes, although he's upset and angry. He can never get over the though of getting back with her.

Aria nodded in Emily's direction, She wanted to be alone and be able to tell Ezra the truth. She wanted to be able to say the real reason why she didn't come back.

"I was ashamed," Aria looked around the room full of people she hadn't met yet, "I'm sorry."

Ezra, showed no sign of forgiveness. He thought he knew her. He thought that they would be living this happily ever after kind of thing, but nothing. "I don't believe you."

Aria looked at him in shock, "Well that's up to you, I can't change your mind." She stated before turning around and taking a few steps.

"Your seeing someone aren't you?"

**Sorry for any mistakes. I tried to get all of them, but if I missed some than please forgive me.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Dinner awaits

**Thank you to all of you who had reviewed. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it and if not please don't hate.**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pretty Little Liars**

Our dinner started right when Ezra, asked Aria that one question. That one thing that would set Ezra free. He needed to know what Aria was doing over the last few years, He needed some kind of closure to the truth of why she never paid any attention to him.

Aria stayed away for a few hours, getting to know her new found staff. She wanted to give Ezra time for himself, before she told him what happen. She wanted to make sure she had gotten her story right and to a sense of where he would understand.

"Aria, I think you need to stop avoiding him." Emily, spoke up finally after a few moments, "He will understand, why are you acting as if he doesn't have a heart?"

Taken back from Emily's, words. Aria glared down on her, but knowing Emily was right she had nothing to say back. "Yeah, I know."

Emily, gave her a sort of a nod before walking away and mingling with a few new coaches on the swim team.

After seconds of thinking about what she was going to do, Aria decided tonight isn't the night. She'll just ask him over for coffee and maybe talk with him in private. When Aria started to have enough of this mingling with teachers and staff, She ended up walking into the hallway and to her new classroom.

All the new teachers were given their room number tonight, they had exactly one-week before the new school year started to get their rooms the way they wanted it. Aria thought that Emily, had gotten it lucky. Because she really didn't have a classroom, unless you call the pool one. All Emily had to do, was organize some paperwork.

Aria, opened up the door to her room. She smiled brightly when she saw all the desk lined up in a row. A few boxes of chalk and erasers on the desk. All the blinds and windows were shut and Aria went over to open them. She spelt the fresh scent of Roses that were growing just outside her window.

"Can we talk?" Ezra's voice catch her off guard. Aria, spun on her heels and held her heart, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He walked in and closed the door, "But I need to know what happen?"

"My grandfather died, I never even knew he was sick." Aria, blurted. "His last dying wishes was for me to go to his college. The school where he had met my grandmother"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Ezra, looked at her confused, "But why didn't you just tell me?"

Aria shrugged, "Because, we had made promises to one another and I broke them." She wiped her eyes as the first tear started to shed, "I called you once, But I hung up on the first ring."

"I missed you so much, I was going crazy thinking about you."

"I thought about you too," Aria smiled and looked about the room, "I thought about you every single night,"

"Really?" Ezra, looked at her with a sincere glare in his eyes, "I still love you," He took her hands in his, "Are we back together again?"

Aria, bit her bottom lip, "I'm actually seeing someone."

"What? But I thought-"

"I know," She cut him off, "But things have changed, I am so sorry."

Ezra dropped her hands, "Your sorry? Your-" He stopped himself and backed up a couple of feet, "My god, Aria. For years I have been pinning over you, thinking we'll be able to get back what we had."

"That's why I told the girls, to tell you to get over me,"

"But I did," Ezra flared his nostrils, "I can't believe this."

"Please, Ezra. I never meant to hurt you."

"Is he here?" Ezra, asked and Aria looked at him confused, "The guy you left me for?" He yelled,

"He's coming, he has a book signing and will be here in a couple of weeks. We- Um we're moving in together," She finished, "I hope we can be friends,"

"Yeah, right. I'm supposed to walk around here, seeing you with him. And be happy for it? You have got everything wrong, and it started from the day you left Rosewood," At those harsh words Ezra opened the door and slammed it against the filing cabinet on his way out.

* * *

As the weeks followed that night in the classroom, Ezra had stayed away from Aria. They would run into each other at the store or at the coffee Shop, but nothing was said to each other. Aria tried to get Ezra, to talk with her. But he just brushed her off, he wanted nothing to do with her unless it was going to be for work.

"Hi, I'm looking for Aria Montgomery?" A young fellow, asked the first desk clerk. She eyed him out and gave a flirty smile,

"You are?"

He smiled, "Glenn Matthews"

She nodded and gave him a visitors pass, "She's in class right now, it's going to be about another ten minutes before the bell rings. Right down this hall to the left first door on the right. Room 106" She handed him the pass,

"Thank you." He smiled and took the tag from him. When in walked out the door, he looked at around him. The halls were quiet and only having a few students passing by. He took the left that the clerk said and walked right into someone.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized, and bent down to pick up the stack of papers, "Forgive me?"

"It's alright, I wasn't really paying attention." The guys stood up and Glenn gave him back his papers. "Are you looking for someone?"

He nodded, "I'm looking for Ms. Montgomery's room."

He smiled, "And you are?"

"Glenn Matthews, And you?"

"Ezra Fitz, I teach here."

"It's nice to meet you," Glenn stuck out his hand, and Ezra shook it.

Ezra than glared down at Glenn, looking at what Aria had traded him for. "You look familiar." Glenn told him, "Like I have seen you somewhere."

Ezra let out a laugh, "I used to date Aria, when we were in High School." He blurted.

"Yes, that's where I saw you. Aria, showed me pictures of her trip here." Glenn Smiled, "How could you ever let her go?" Just as the questioned was asked the bell for lunch rang,

"It wasn't by choice, actually Aria and I were still together when she left." Ezra, smirked.

"Right, but we have been dating for four years now. So, I guess it wasn't anything special." Glenn glared down at Ezra,

"Glenn," Aria squealed not noticing Ezra, when she ran into his arms, "What are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up tonight?"

"Surprise, I caught an earlier flight." He kissed her back, "I was just talking to Ezra, here."

Aria froze a little, as she turned around and saw Ezra eyeing her out. "Um-"

"Drop it Aria," Ezra, shook his head and walked away.

Glenn laughed and Aria, slapped him in the arm. "You never told me he was there."

"Well, when was I going to tell you that? You came running into me," Glenn rolled his eyes, "Besides, it's over between you two right?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, so what did you bring me?"

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

He walked into his room and slammed the door shut, he never would have thought he would have to see Aria with another man. He never thought that he would have to see them involved with anything other than him.

"Ezra, open this door. "Emily yelled, from the other side, "I just saw you"

He scoffed a few words, before opening the door,"What do you want?"

Emily, looked at him confused, "What just happen? Why are you going around slamming doors?" She walked into his room closing the doors behind her.

"He's here,"

"I need more than that"

"Glenn, The one Aria traded me for."

Emily, pressed her lips into a firm line before looked back up at him, "I thought he was coming tonight?"

Ezra, shrugged. "How would I know, but he's here now." Ezra, sat down behind his desk and placed his head in his hands, trying to hold everything back.

Emily looked at Ezra, she had never seen him so broken. He was usually the one put together, "Have you ever told Aria that you married Jackie?"

Ezra shot his head up, "NO, and I never will. Jackie was nothing but a drunken mistake, she belongs with Jason."

Emily let out a harsh laugh, "It seems the two of you were keeping secrets from each other."

Ezra stood up, "That's different. I didn't love Jackie, we were in a drunken state. Vegas, does that to you."

"I know, I was there. But I didn't get married and neither did anyone else." She retorted, "How do you think Aria would feel if one of us, were to spill?"

"But you guys promised? How can you keep her secret but not mines? It really shows who's really your friends." He huffed.

Emily shook her head, "I love you, Ezra. I will always love you, but you need to see that Aria is happy. And it's about time that you make yourself happy, stop living in the past and look at what's right in front of you."

"I can't," Ezra looked into Emily's eyes, "Because it's blocked by Glenn Matthews."

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

Glenn, spent the rest of the day with me. It amazes me that he would surprise me here in Rosewood. After we spent planning about him coming here for the last two night's over the phone.

"Babe, great job." He walked up to me when the last student closed the door behind him, "I never thought you were such the talker though." He laughed and pulled me in for a hug,

"Well, I never thought I would be. I always hated that kind of teacher, never thought I would be one of them." Aria joked,

"I love you, Aria and I have another surprise for you tonight." He winked at her, with a kiss to the lips, "You don't know how happy, you make me."

"I think I do." Aria, replied.

Aria and Glenn, walked into the two bedroom apartment. He scanned the room and turned to face Aria, "Your friends have great taste. Nice job."

Aria giggled, "Thanks, I thought so too."

They both cuddled on the couch, with Aria trying to get more information about what was her surprise was. But Glenn, didn't have a word to say. He just zipped up his lips, giving her trailed kisses down her neck.

"I missed you so much, I don't think we spent that much time away from each other."

Aria nodded, "I know, maybe a weekend but that was the longest. So how's your mom?" She asked him from the bed room.

Glenn sighed from the bathroom, "She's doing well. But, she and my father is still getting a divorce, They're both going off into separate directions." He said, coming out and fixing his tie.

"I didn't, know we had to dress up for this?" Aria questioned him, she was in black skinny jeans and a red top, "I should change," She said, trying to walk back in the room when Glenn stopped her.

"You look beautiful," He smiled, "You don't need to change, just put on the Black cover up I brought back for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Aria, your not getting anything out of me."

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

My father and I had this monthly routine that we did every month, since I went to college. Tonight, we're meeting at the Bistro's. It's an up-coming Italian restaurant and I have been craving, Pasta all week. So I was glad that my dad, set us reservations.

"Son, let's go." My father pounded on the door, "We are going to be late."

"I'm coming," I groaned, and walked out of the bathroom. "Dad, what's your rush?"

Mr. Fitz smiled, "I want you to meet my new girlfriend,"

Ezra chuckled, "I have already met Sharon," He told him sarcastically.

Ezra and his father had gotten into his car, they talked about his father newest girlfriend. Ezra wasn't really into it, he thought about what Aria would be doing. He thought about what his next move would be,

"We're here," His father announced when Ezra, bypassed the parking lot. "What's gotten into you?"

Ezra shrugged, "Aria's back in town," He let out a breath, "With a new boyfriend."

Ezra could hear his father gulp, "I'm sorry son, I didn't know. So, How are you dealing with it?"

"I can't stop thinking about it." He parked the car and turned off the engine, "I love her, dad. What am I supposed to do?"

His father shrugged, "I don't know. But you'll think of something." They both opened the door and got out, "Oh, And don't forget. Her name is Katie, not Sharon." His father smirked.

Ezra and His father walked into the restaurant laughing and having a good time, they spotted Katie, at a table near the front. She had waved them over and they happily responded with a nod.

"Katie, this is my son. Ezra,"

"Nice to meet you, my father has told me a boat load of stories," Ezra laughed, jokingly.

"Right, I heard a few about you." She joked back, "You're very handsome, just like your father."

"Awe, thank you." His father joined.

Their conversation flowed, Ezra never thought that Katie would be easy to talk too. Sharon, his father's last girlfriend, was a bitch and only cared of what his father had gotten for her. Not once had she took any interest in him and his son, but Katie was different.

"Excuse me everyone," A sudden announcement came on speaker, "I would like to introduce myself. I am Glenn Matthews, and my beautiful Girl is Aria Montgomery." At this point Ezra, glared down at him. Thinking what the hell he was doing.

"Son, is that 'THE' Aria?" Ezra nodded, "And that must me the boyfriend."

"Dad, Stop!" Ezra hissed, He looked over at Aria, and saw nothing but shyness. It's like she never knew it was coming, but Glenn did tell him that he and Aria, has been together for four years.

"Aria, you are the love of my life. We have been together for four years, we have shared up's and down's, break-up's and happiness." He got down on one knee and Ezra's heart started to race. "Will you marry me?" At the sound of those words, Ezra stood up and dropped his chair back when he did. He sprinted out the door not giving it a second glance back.

"How could she do this to me?" He yelled and got in his car, speeding off into the night.


	3. Love me not!

**Sorry this is short, but I know it's been forever and I wanted to give you guys a little something. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Bitter, isn't even a word on how I feel right now. Aria and Glenn? That's the two topics that was running through his mind, ever since last night at that stupid restaurant.

"Alright, that's the bell." Ezra announced, and slummed back into his chair. It was finally a Friday and that was the last of his classes. Meaning he had two days to avoid Aria, who was trying to talk to him for the last two days.

A sudden knock came from the door and Ezra, closed his eyes thinking it was Aria. "Come in." He let the breath he didn't know out when Emily walked in. "Thank god,"

"What?" Emily, questioned him. "Thought I was Ar-"

"Please, don't say that name. I don't want to talk about her,"

"She said no!" Emily, shouted and he looked at her confused, "She saw you leave and she said no. Glenn left yesterday."

"What?" Ezra, smiled back in shock.

Emily nodded, "If you weren't such a jerk you would have known that." She stated and smirked on her way out.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I have a date, I need to get ready for."

"I need a favor," Ezra, stood up and walked up to Emily. "What apartment number does she live in?"

"3B"

* * *

**Aria's POV:**

"Spencer, your not telling me something," Aria hinted when they were in the middle of watching the Notebook, "I noticed it, but wasn't going to say anything."

Spencer, turned to look at Aria," Yeah, but it's not my thing to preach" She shrugged,

"Is it about Ezra?" Aria, questioned taking a hand full of popcorn.

"Aria, look. Things happened when you left, it wasn't for the best, but it has it's way of working out."

"So it is about Ezra?" She looked at Spencer with a smirk, "Oh come on. He has been avoiding me ever since he found out about Glenn,"

"When does Glenn get back anyway?" Spencer asked trying to change the subject.

"In a few weeks, he still can't believe I said no."

"why did you?"

Aria shrugged, "Because, I love him. But I'm not ready, I think I'm waiting for something."

"Like a sign?" Spencer, giggled. "What kind of sign are you waiting for?"

Aria stared at Spencer for a few seconds, "I really don't know. But-" Aria and Spencer turned their attention to the door when a knock came from it.

"Are you expecting someone?" Spencer asked and Aria, shook her head. "I'll get it."

Spencer, got off the couch and walked over to the door. She flung it opened and saw Ezra, standing there. "What are you doing here?" She whispered,

"I wanted to talk to Aria," Ezra smiled, "Where is she?"

Spencer let out a breath before moving to the side and letting him in, Aria was in her pajama bottoms and a white tank top. "Hi,"

"Get out." Aria, stood up. "You don't belong here."

Ezra, turned to Spencer. "Can we be alone?"

"Sure," Spencer took her coat and turned to Aria, "I will call you later."

Ezra and Aria spent the next few seconds looking at one another, Aria wanted nothing to do with Ezra. He has been avoiding her all week, and didn't even let her explain.

"How are you?" Ezra, asked looking around the apartment.

"What do want?" She crossed her arm's over her chest, "Your a jerk."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ezra, placed the picture she had of her and the grandparents back down, "I didn't mean to push you away, but I was jealous."

"Jealous? Yeah, that's an original one." She scoffed.

"I want to make it up to you." He suggested before Aria could really push him out the door, "I know over the last few years we have drifted apart. But I want you back,"

"Stop, Glenn and I are still together."

"What? I thought you called it off?" He looked confused and more heart broken.

"I called off the proposal, I'm not ready to get married. But Glenn and I talked, and we decided to wait. Wait till our careers takes off first." She explained,

"I thought you loved me? What happen?"

"I do love you, but I'm not a cheater/player or what ever its called." She bit her bottom lip, "I can't cheat on him."

"Like how you did to me? Aria, we were still together when you left." Ezra yelled, "How could you do this to me? I love you, wasn't that enough?"

Aria, started to cry. "What do you want me to say? I-I can't change what happen."

Ezra let out a dark laugh. "I hate you for doing this to me, I can't believe it." He exclaimed and closed his eyes, regretting it.

"You don't mean that," Aria pleaded. "I'm sorry,"

"Me too." Ezra looked at her with teary eyes, "I just want you back." He stated and walked out the door.

The next couple of weeks, went by in a blur. I really didn't feel like teaching anymore and felt the need to just get out of town. All I wanted to do, was stay at home cooped up in the apartment with a good book. And not worry, about hurting Ezra's feelings from being here.

"Ms. Montgomery?" A voice sounded off, I looked up and smiled when I noticed one of my students.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her,

"Better, I just needed you to sign me off. And I was wondering if I could get my back homework?"

I nodded, "Why don't you see me after school and I will have everything for you?"

"Okay." She handed me her slip and I signed her off.

The rest of the day went off fairly quick, I had nothing left to do after my student picked up her homework. So I packed up and started to head out the door, when I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I bent down and picked up his papers.

"It's fine Aria," Ezra's told me and took the papers away from me harshly.

"I'm sorry, for everything Ezra. I really mean it." Ezra, stared into my eyes and let out a breath. "Can we please talk?" I pleaded.

"Fine, where?" He smiled, and looked around the halls which were already cleared of students.

"In my classroom is fine." I smiled back and motioned with my hands for him to follow me back inside.

I closed the door and pulled down the shade, I took my bag off my shoulder and tossed it on one of the desk. Ezra, turned and sat up on my desk after he placed his stuff on it.

"So start," He clapped his hands together.

I nodded, "Why do you hate me so much?"

He slumped his shoulders and jumped off the desk, "I'm sorry for what I said, it was out of frustration and I didn't mean it." He stepped up to me, "Please forgive me?" He took my hands in his, "I'm sorry. It's your life and I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you, but I'm the one who should be sorry. You are right, we were together when I left and it was me that went into a different direction."

"Why did you?" He pleaded for an answer with his eyes,

I shrugged and looked down at our hands, that fit together as one. "I was confused, I thought maybe a long distance relationship was going to be to much to handle." I looked up and into his eyes, "I never stopped thinking about you."

"I never stopped thinking about you too." We both lent in and give each other a kiss to the lips. "I'm sorry," Ezra said, turning around and placing his hands in his pockets. "I never met to do that."

"Me too," I touched my lips, "But I don't regret it." I smiled, when Ezra turned around.

"Really? what about that no cheating rule you had?" He arched an eyebrow and tugged the corner of his lips into a half smile.

I shrugged, "I love you, remember?" I ran and tossed myself onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and attaching out lips together. Ezra moved us to the desk and pushed everything off, as we continue to make out in my classroom. I moved my hands to his belt and unzipped his pants, as he hiked up my skirt.

"Wait," I pulled pushed him away slightly, trying to catch my breath, "what are we doing?"

Ezra, shook his head and looked me in the eyes, "I don't know."

I rubbed my face, "We can't do this." He nodded and licked his lips, "Not here anyway."

"Your apartment or mines?"

* * *

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I made it to my apartment, after spending a bit amount of time in my bed. We were now sitting on the living room floor with take-out all around us. I love her here and most of all, I love her in my clothes.

We have been watching the late night news when I turned and saw Aria, looking at me.

"What?" I smiled, giving her a little peck on the nose.

"This is better than the first time." She giggled and sat back against the couch, "You don't know how sorry I am." She told me, taking a sip of the water that was placed in front of her, "I screwed up everything."

"Hey," I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, "This is just a miner set back, everything will fall into place if we want it too."

"I hurt you, hard." She whispered, "How could you still love me?"

I smiled, "It doesn't take much." I replied, pushing back her fallen hair, "I just believe in us."

"I will make this right, but you have to understand. Glenn, as been there for me over these passed and intense years. I can't just-"

"I understand, but you can't expect me to just sit back and watch the two of you." I stopped and sucked in a breath. "I just hope you choose me, and I hope that you will do it soon. I don't want to start thinking what if's"

"I promise, I will make this right."


End file.
